Waiting Game
by The Red Harlequin On The Luna
Summary: Kid was trying his hardest to become more than what has been expected of him his entire life. While trying to apply for college, he receives an unexpected offer from a man who is much more than what appearances would lead one to believe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first longfic, 'Waiting Game'! :D

I picked this date to post my first longfic as today is an important day! That's right! Today is EUSTASS KID'S BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday Captain and I hope you're having a better time in the New World than in this chapter, but to sweeten the deal I made you a cake! :D

Now, enough from me! -pops on my tophat- And on with the show! -pulls back the curtain with a flourish-

* * *

Law reclined slowly in his chair with a sigh, loosening his tie. He closed his eyes for a few moments before giving himself a slight mental shake to refocus and look at more of the applications spread out on his desk in front of him.

Picking another hopeful student's application form, he idly skimmed over it and dropped it on the read through pile, not finding anything of interest in the file, just another student with almost perfect grades. He reached for the remaining files and took a handful, leafing through them in hopes that something would catch his attention, but dropped them back down on the desk when that didn't happen.

There were still many applications to be sorted through and he had no doubt tonight would be another long one, so he decided he may as well be comfortable.

He picked up the stack of yet to be read resumes and moved to the coffee table before the very comfortable leather couch he had bought for times like this.

Lightly dropping them down on the table, he sighed when he heard some of the papers slide to the floor. Before sitting down or picking them up, though, he eyed the bar and the whiskey tumblers on it and decided he really could use a drink.

Long gloved fingers grasped the bottle's neck and removed the stopper before selecting a glass. Once he'd served himself and returned everything to its proper place he took a moment to sip and enjoy the strong flavor before swallowing slowly. He exhaled softly before returning to the tedious but necessary task awaiting him.

Striding over to where he'd left the documents, he placed his glass upon the low rise table with a subtle click before kneeling down to pick up and reorganize the fallen application forms.

Once he'd sorted and straightened them into something manageable he made to stand up, only to stop when something caught his attention.

Laying the folders he held aside and shifting a bit, he lifted almost half the small stack of documents that had remained on the table to reach the one that held what he now realized was a picture, which had apparently slipped somewhat out of its respective folder. Though he could only see the applicant's hair, its color alone was enough to peak Law's curiosity.

The folder's cover had the red sticker his secretary placed on the applicants' forms designated as 'bottom looks'. Those that due to their grades, or any other 'undesirable' factor, didn't stand a real chance of obtaining a scholarship at their school.

His eyes moved to look at the name written on the tab, and he smirked slightly, amused at what he read. Curiosity now peaked twice, this time at what kind of parents would name their child that way, he opened the file.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find, maybe a hopeful boy who went through a rebel phase and didn't have the good sense to hide the evidence of it when he sent out his applications to avoid being instantly discarded by the more elitist schools, but he certainly wasn't expecting what met his eyes.

* * *

When it rained this hard, many, if given the choice, preferred to stay inside. Maybe curl up in a blanket and watch TV with their loved ones. Those who believed themselves to be decent would send a sympathetic thought to those who may be trapped outside in such miserable conditions.

The idyllic thought made him want to punch something.

'I'd like to see one of them walking in this shit right now.' Kid shook his head to rid himself of the strands of hair that kept falling into his eyes, seemingly just to piss him off.

Fucking rain.

Fucking bus routes and the rich assholes who decided them.

Fucking rich assholes who think they get to decide who gets to go where.

Kid sighed. _'Fucking college execs.'_

Though as much as he'd love to curse everyone else for his problems he wouldn't place blame on others for his own faults. Real men didn't blame others for their own fuck ups. It was his own damn fault he didn't try harder in school, despite the shitty teachers and even shittier environment. His lack of effort to show something resembling a brain in the academic department was what was causing his own damn trouble.

Maybe if he'd tried harder. Paid attention more...

But fuck that shit. It was here and now. And right now the only thing that was going to save his record and any hope of a future that didn't involve him breaking his back or walking the streets, busting skulls for territory and cash, was busting his own ass on these finals.

The last one had been today and he hoped the headaches and all-nighters Killer helped him pull would be worth it. If they didn't, then at least he had tried and would have no one to blame but himself.

That didn't mean he couldn't bitch about it.

And if it meant it kept his temper in check enough not to get picked up by the cops for property damage again, and Killer not having to take time out of his job to pick him up and haggle with those military drones disguised as police, then he'd fucking mentally degrade and dismember every single person and object he could think of.

With that thought in mind he continued to curse everyone and everything that pricked at his already raw nerves.

After what felt like ages but was really just over an hour, he spotted his street and felt the rain begin to let up.

_'Figures it would stop just when I finally get home.'_ Kid grumbled to himself. It would have been too fucking convenient for it to stop, forcing him to walk the two miles in the pouring ass rain and came out of it feeling like a drowned cat.

He almost regretted turning down Killer's offer to drive him home.

But he knew Killer most likely had work he had put aside to help him so much this past week and didn't want him getting into shit with his boss over him. Especially after Killer had given up the better part of three hours of his day, and that was after waiting over two hours for him to finish his last exam, to talk about applications for student loans and payment plans for when the acceptance letters started arriving.

Only they hadn't.

Kid had been avoiding telling Killer yet as he was hoping that at least a few would come in soon. The only letters he'd gotten so far were all formal and very politely written ways of saying 'go fuck yourself'.

He sighed, pushing back the hair that had fallen into his face for the umpteenth time in the last hour as it was completely soaked. He didn't know why he even bothered as it slid right back into his face.

At least the coolness of the rain had helped his flaring temper to keep from exploding on the nearest object in frustration.

Finally refocusing on his surroundings, and somewhat irritated at his own negligence as letting his guard down was not the smartest damn thing to be caught doing in this area, he stopped at his corner's mail dropbox.

He knelt down and scowled at the cold that seeped through his jeans from the concrete. Pulling out the chain holding his keys he jammed one into the rusty lock, having to struggle to jerk open the faded blue door to see whatever had been delivered that day.

Prying open the damn scrap metal could be a pain in the ass, but it was better than having to open it like they used to, the lid having rusted so much that crowbars were doing more harm than good. A mailman's protection for the price of a key saved a lot of hassle.

Having gathered up the handful of letters along with a small package, he took care to hold them away from his waterlogged frame, as he slammed the door shut. Kicking it to ensure it closed properly, he twisted the key again before yanking it out to return the keys to his pocket.

Glancing at the package to check who it was addressed to, he started sorting through the letters as he stomped across the wet cement of the sidewalk over to the seemingly abandoned building only a few feet from the dropbox.

He shouldered open the door and winced at the almost screeching noise it made. He made a mental note to come back down later and oil the hinges again.

Glancing around the rundown yet clean lobby, he noted from the silence that no one was here. The quiet felt a bit unsettling. He was long used to there being someone around when he came back. Usually in a situation like this, there would have been someone like Wire to welcome him home with a warm cup of coffee. Or in Heat's case, someone quietly fussing over the state of his watered down form. Though in others he would probably be tackled by an over enthusiastic pair of brothers. Half the time ending with him knocked flat on his ass, which would start a broken record of horrified apologies, arguments of whose fault it was between the brothers, and pandering adoration directed towards him.

On second thought, quiet could be nice sometimes.

Snorting, Kid made his way to the staircase, skipping the second step almost instinctively, and started up to the rooms. There was an elevator but the redhead didn't see the point of using it when he could just walk up one flight of stairs.

He flipped through the letters again to make sure they were in the right order before he reached the landing. Kid looked up to see the empty hall lined with doors, small tables placed next to the entrance of the occupied rooms, the doors of which were painted in a different color each, also decorated in the twins' case.

He walked down the hallway, dropping the mail on its corresponding table. The package was for the twins, and Kid could only hope it didn't contain fireworks this time.

After delivering the mail, he paused to look at the single envelope that was left, addressed to him. The redhead scowled down at the obviously expensive paper as he checked the sender's address. Another college letter, and, without a doubt, another rejection.

With a huff of irritation, he decided to read the undoubtedly negative contents of the letter after a shower.

He walked over to his own door and, without bothering to use a key, he pushed open the door, not minding when it stuck only slightly. He did take note of the faded red color and reminded himself to scrounge up some paint for another coat later.

_'Just another thing to add to the damn list.'_ He thought tiredly.

Heading inside, he closed the door with his foot and walked towards his bedroom. Stopping only to toss the useless piece of paper on the kitchenette's table, he determinedly headed for the shower in hopes of both warming up and maybe actually relax.

All the studying and exams had left him tense and tired as hell.

_'But at least I'll have a break for now.'_

With a sigh, he removed his jacket and dropped it on the floor to be picked up and put away the next day. His boots came next, toeing them off and sending them flying in opposite directions with loud, and highly satisfying, thumps emitting from wherever they had landed.

He stopped to tug his plain t-shirt over his head and unbuckle his belt before pushing the soaked jeans down to his ankles, tossing the shirt and kicking the jeans away from him. He hadn't had the time to grab a pair of boxers that morning so that left him free of clothing.

He walked into the bathroom and switched the lights on.

He padded over to the shower stall and wrenched the hot water on full blast before mixing in some cold to make it bearable. He tested the temperature once, then stepped in and closed the stall's door behind him.

He sighed, resting his forehead against the false tile and let the warm water wash over him. In just the first few seconds he could feel it working on getting rid of the chill that had set in from the rain.

Suddenly, he growled irritably, wanting to punch something but not in the mood to add patching the shower wall to his seemingly endless list of shit to do.

Despite the physical comfort the hot water offered him, which he was thankful for as his muscles had managed to loosen up a good bit, the chairs at the exam room had been crap, better suited for interrogations. Damn thing had been so uncomfortable, he hadn't been able to sit in one position for more than a few seconds without the risk of his legs or his ass falling asleep.

Thoughts drifting back to the letter waiting for him on the table, he snarled.

_'High and mighty fuckers. Surprised they'd even give me the time of day to send me a rejection letter.'_

There was nothing else it could be. The address clearly stated which school it was from, and Kid knew his chances of getting into a high class college for the rich and brilliant like that one were less than zero. Killer had said to send in an application anyway as Kid should be open to every option, even the ones that seemed impossible.

But Kid understood things fairly well, despite what Killer might think. He knew his background and less than shining record would be more than enough to get him disbarred from pretty much any decent school.

That was without taking into account that fucked up incident.

The thought made Kid clench his fists so hard he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

But as quick as it came, all the anger just seemed to drain from his body, and he leaned back against the shower wall. Face angled upwards with eyes closed, he sighed and ran his fingers once through his hair, tsking when they caught in a knot.

Remembering what he came in there for, he snatched up some shampoo and began scrubbing his scalp harshly.

_'Why do I even try? The odds are against me. No matter which way I turn. Every time I think I'm making progress, suddenly there's another roadblock pushing me back. I'm tired... Maybe it's time I just let it go. Just start a garage, or something.'_

As he finished that thought and the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, his eye caught sight of his arm. Specifically, a scar.

It had been roughly a year since he had gotten it, but it still weighed heavily in his mind.

_"So? I'm doing it cause I want to. Why should anything else matter?"_

He smirked, the expression soft but too defiant to be called a smile.

For now, he'd keep trying, at least until term started and he knew there were no more options. If only not to get shown up.

Feeling slightly better about things, and after a quick scrub down his body, he shut off the water. He decided to skip conditioning his hair for now, to just get comfortable and get something eat.

Pushing open the door and walking out of the stall, he grabbed a towel and used it first to wipe away some fog from the mirror, then to dry himself off. He caught sight of his reflection and frowned. He didn't mind not having to go through the lengthy routine of applying his usual cosmetics, but he always felt naked without them.

Killer had warned him about wearing any of his usual outfits or make up, and said that his nails, while eccentric, could pass as an acceptable fashion accessory if not drawn attention to. Anything else risked attracting the wrong kind of attention. Just his hair had been enough to raise some not so good flags already.

Killer hadn't asked him to change, just to tone it down enough to not give the school officials a seizure. He still wasn't sure of whether or not he should be offended by that last bit.

Another plus to the exams being over was that he could start feeling a bit more like himself again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the growling of his stomach.

_'The boys better not have raided my fridge while I was gone, their compliments on my cooking won't save them this time.'_

He slung the towel around his neck and headed for the kitchen, stopping just to grab a pair of soft gray sweatpants from his dresser and pull them on.

Once there, he opened the fridge suspiciously, then actually smiled when he saw that not only were all his leftovers where he left them, but that the guys had apparently picked up a small cake with 'Congrats Captain!' written on it in bold red frosted lettering.

"Bastards." He said while grinning, the deceptively harsh word full of affection and warmth.

He knew they'd probably drag him out at some point to celebrate and that this was his due warning. He would eat some later, after getting some real food in his stomach first.

Rummaging past the baked dessert to grab the leftovers wrapped up from last night, Kid just rolled his eyes when he noticed that there were a few decent mouthfuls missing.

He ripped the plastic wrap off the bowl, and scowled when it stuck to his hand. It then took him ten full seconds to be rid of it, before finally managing to throw it into the trash. Tossing the food into the microwave and pressing a button to heat, all he had to do now was wait.

He leaned back against the counter to wait, only moving to reach over and grab a fork from one of the drawers.

Turning to place the piece of silverware on the table, his eye caught on the envelope and he scowled.

The damn thing looked like it was taunting him.

He thought grimly of just burning it to at least get some satisfaction out of it, but knew he had to at least read it, if just out of curiosity of how the fuckers had decided to phrase their undoubtedly polite way of saying 'rot in hell'. It probably involved a lot of 'thank yous' for considering their oh so 'humble learning establishment', followed by their 'sincere' apologies that he would not be able to attend their school due to a 'lack of distinguished requirements' and they hoped to see his application again once he'd 'refined his studies'.

_'More like once I hit the lottery, become a millionaire, and then discover I'm the long lost fucking heir to the great kingdom bumfuckegypt, home of the fucking red haired fairies and royal pale skinned fuck ups.'_

His bitter attempt at humor was interrupted by the microwave going off and alerting him to come and get his damn food.

Grabbing his food, he sat in one of the two chairs. Kid rubbed a thumb over a random groove of the table while taking a bite of the garlic chicken.

When over half his plate was empty, his gaze settled once again on the innocent letter. Had it been sentient, it would more than likely be fearing for its existence with how the red haired youth was glaring at it. Not to mention how he was holding his fork like a shiv.

With a sigh, Kid took one more bite before he dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter, and reached for the envelope.

He took no care with ripping the top open and retrieving the contents. He honestly couldn't see why people would spend so much money on pretty paper that would just be thrown away once it had served its purpose.

Kid shook his head free of the useless thoughts, what the rich did with their money didn't involve him, and so long as it stayed that way he wasn't really inclined to give a fuck.

As mentally prepared as he believed he was going to be, Kid unfolded the letter, smoothed it out, and started to skim the words.

Only to stop, and do so again, slower this time.

He choked on his own saliva.

Once his coughing fit calmed down, Kid shot up from his chair, clutching the letter in a death grip, and ran in search of his cell.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Where is it?!"

Tripping once over one of his damn boots, nearly taking his eye out on a doorknob, and just barely missing landing on some scrap metal he hadn't had the time to put away, Kid all but dove for his coat and yanked out his phone.

Heart pounding and slightly out of breath, he dialed a number he'd memorized years ago.

"Killer?! Yeah, it's me. No, I'm fine, look, just shut up for a second. No! Just SHUT UP! You're not going to fucking believe this!"

He stared at the letter again, feeling slightly light headed.

* * *

The automatic doors to the main office slid open before him, and Kid walked calmly, or at least he hoped so, into the large lobby of the building.

He waited in front of the desk for a few moments until she acknowledged him. When she didn't even look up, he spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm looking for a 'Trafalgar Law'?"

She looked up with a smile fixed on her face, only for it to freeze when she got a look at him.

"What?" The tone was flat and the smile seemed forced.

He wanted to snap at her, ask if she was deaf or simply fucking stupid. Just before he did, he remembered what Killer told him.

_'Be polite, don't cause a scene, don't curse or be crude, and, please, watch your temper.'  
_  
"I'm here to see Trafalgar Law. I have an appointment."

Lips pursed like she'd tasted something bad, she said:

"I'm going to need to see some proof of it."

It was a good thing he'd brought the letter just in case something like this happened. He wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't say he hadn't half expected it.

Handing it over for her to inspect, he felt an eye twitch when she held it up to the light.

"Eustass Kid?" He really didn't like how much distaste with which she said his name.

"Yeah, that's me." _'Patience, patience.'  
_  
"May I see your ID?"

_'Uppity fucking bitch.'  
_  
Kid jerked his wallet out of his pocket, chain jingling as he opened it and yanked out his ID. He just barely refrained from throwing it at her.

The way she took it with just the tips of her fingers as if to avoid touching his own was just plain ridiculous. He had the sudden urge to just reach over and run his hands over her keyboard and pencils. Bitch would probably have a seizure.

His attention was brought back to her when his card was set down in front of him.

"Dr. Trafalgar is currently out, but will return soon. You may wait over there."

A manicured fingernail pointed stiffly to some chairs a ways from the desk.

He grabbed his ID and put it back into his wallet before tucking it all away.

"Thanks." He mentally added. _'Bitch.'_

He walked over to the chairs and picked one with a good vantage point of the room.

Now, with nothing to do, he took stock of his surroundings in detail. Though there really wasn't much to look at, same as any high class business place. A bunch of fake plants, too bright lights, plastic smell, and the chairs were more for looks than comfort, which he could personally attest to.

Already bored of looking around, Kid directed his attention to his feet. The boots were his best, with no holes, hardly any scuffs, and shone from the quick polish he'd given them. The reason he didn't wear them more was simply because he didn't like how the backs dug into his heels.

He thumbed the white fabric of the dress shirt Killer had lent him. He hadn't liked the implications of Killer having felt the need to bring it, but had accepted it when he'd had it shoved into his arms almost the moment Kid had opened the door to let Killer in. After he'd just finally settled on a shirt of his own no less, but he could admit it probably fit the occasion better, so he'd changed into it.

The black jeans had been an easy enough choice.

He shifted nervously in his seat, looking at his watch while fighting the urge to run his fingers through his combed hair, and thought about calling Killer.

What if he screwed this up? What if this was all just some misunderstanding and they'd put the wrong name in the letter? That would just be awkward, not to mention humiliating. He could take a punch with no problem or spit in some murderous thug's face and not give a fuck, but he could not stand embarrassing situations.

_'Maybe I should just leave before he gets here...'  
_  
He was suddenly torn from his thoughts, having zoned out while he stared at his own feet, when another pair of shoes appeared close to his own.

He looked up, and froze.

"Good morning, Eustass-ya. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

Nyahahahaha! Cliffhanger. ;D -hit in the head with a brick- DX I hope to have the next chapter up in the near future. Letting everyone know ahead of time that, while I have the whole story pretty much plotted out (I even have a plot calendar all nice and typed up! :D), it's NOT written as of yet. So for now I'll probably update every two weeks, but I will do my best to increase updates over time. Please be patient with me. -bows-

If anyone has any issues with any seemingly OOCness, please do tell me. However, to make it clear, this IS an AU. Personality traits will be kept, but this is an Eustass Kid who has not lived the life on the seas and, therefore, will have reasonable differences. That said, I will do my best to stay true to the foundation of the characters themselves. :)

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you will stick around for more. If you feel up to it, please tell me what you think in a review. :D And, PLEASE, no review is too short, you will absolutely NOT be bothering me! If you have any questions or advice, or just want to chat about OP or how the moon may be full of unicorns, please go right on ahead! :D I love making new friends! -flutters social butterfly wings- Just don't pin me and put me on display in a glass case. D: I'm fluffy and don't do well in tight places!

For anyone who is interested, feel free to drop by my tumblr account. :D It'll be posted on my profile.

Also before I go, I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my first story 'Flame To Flame'! :)

Little shoutout to:

Aerle, MyLadyDay, TheAnalei, SadEcho, The Blonde Beagle, SadlyButShortlyBefore, xXNightly RainXx, roo17, kage kitsune 14, and, my lovely guest reviewer, Vera. :) Thank you all so much for your wonderful words and support. I hope this chapter, and this story, will live up to your expectations! :'D

And, of course, a special mention to my amazing and asskicking beta, Mai Kuskabe! :D She puts up with my typos, my deranged sleep schedule (I honestly think the only reason we get anything done is because of the huge time difference of where we live. XD), my randomness, and my goldfish attention span. XD She's pretty much my shepherdess, as I would be a lost little lamb in a pasture full of rabid plot bunnies without her. X'D -laughs cause I know she'll kill me for all of this later.- :D BUT IT'LL BE TOO LATE! SO MWAHAHAHAHA!

But in all seriousness, thank you for pushing me this far. :) Couldn't have done it without you.

Again, thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick around. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! :D Sorry for the wait! I have good excuses but I doubt you wanna hear them. v_v Sooo -plops on my top hat- on with the show! -pulls on rope to draw up the curtain but falls through a trap door instead-

-Echoing voice is heard from below-

"...Mai-chan, if you would?"

(She does have a good reason to be late, you know -pulls on rope-)

* * *

At a glance, Trafalgar Law was everything and nothing Kid had been expecting.

There was the expected expensive suit, charcoal black, strangely paired with similarly colored gloves, and low heeled boots. His hair was black, and his face accentuated by an almost rugged goatee as well as sideburns.

But it was the way the man looked at him that made him freeze. His eyes were silver, an unusual color, though they weren't what caught him off guard. Kid had enough experience with odd coloring to not let it affect him much. It was the emotion in them, or, more accurately, the lack thereof. There was none of the judgment, the distaste, or sense of superiority that provoked him, as it had happened earlier with the secretary. Nothing about this man's expression was what he had been expecting.

It was almost...

Kid suddenly realized that the man was waiting for an answer, and practically shot up to his feet. Extending his hand, he replied as calmly and with as much politeness as he was capable of.

"Um, yes, it's nice to meet you too."

Trafalgar paused for a moment, Kid thought for a second that he'd screwed up somehow, when the man offered a small smile and took his hand. Kid was used to firm handshakes, or loose quick ones. This man held his hand almost gently, squeezing only once, before releasing it.

_'Must be a rich people thing or something.'_

"Allow me to apologize for my lateness. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No! Uh, no. It's no problem. I just got here a few minutes ago."

The man's expression became unreadable for a moment, before he smiled subtly again.

"In that case, we can talk on the way. Please, follow me."

With that, Trafalgar started walking in the direction of the elevators that Kid just now noticed. Taking a deep breath, Kid followed.

* * *

It was too quiet. There wasn't even any damn elevator music.

_'Didn't he say we were going to talk?'_

Once they had entered the elevator, Trafalgar had started shuffling around some folders he had been carrying, folders Kid had just noticed.

"Rather rude, isn't she?"

Kid blinked, then he realized the man had actually spoken.

"What?"

"The receptionist."

Kid shifted nervously, not knowing how to respond to that statement.

_'Shit, is this some kind of trick question?'_

Trafalgar spoke again. "I couldn't help but to notice the way she was looking at you. It would seem no one has bothered to teach her that staring is rude."

Kid had noticed it, of course. He always hated when people stared at him, it always made his skin crawl to see how they looked down on him. Judged him. Placing him, with utter prejudice, in their neat little mental boxes with perfect little labels attached.

It set his teeth on edge and made his blood burn.

Any other day, he would have made his problem with it known straight up, usually with a lot of cursing and yelling on his end. Half the time blood ended up on the floor.

However, today was different. He couldn't screw this up.

So Kid had gritted his teeth and bore it. He was prepared to do the same through the entire interview.

But maybe he wouldn't have to.

Testing the waters, Kid shot back.

"Yeah, guess not."

"I believe that I will be having a talk with her supervisor. Such behavior is highly unbecoming of any employee of this school. I truly hope you won't let this get in the way of any decisions involving your future."

"No. It won't."

Trafalgar's expression seemed to lighten.

"Good."

Kid noticed Trafalgar's attention shift back to the folders, which gave him the chance to get a better look at his interviewer.

Now that he had the time to soak up more detail, Kid noticed some things he had missed before.

Kid guessed the man to be in his early thirties. He had bags under his eyes, and Kid wondered if he worked late nights, or maybe he just had trouble sleeping. And he wore gloves. Not leather, but a soft yet firm fabric. From the feel of them Kid would guess they were treated to be water proof.

_'But why wear them?'_ Kid wondered. _'Not like it's cold out.'_

He'd think they were weird, but Killer had once said that Kid shouldn't criticize other's fashion choices. He didn't completely agree with it, and had even been a little put out, but Killer always gave good advice so he accepted it.

The quirks in Trafalgar's appearance aside, Kid was more interested in the man's behavior.

This was one of the first times Kid had rubbed shoulders with someone of obviously decent financial standing and it not utterly fucking suck, Killer and his boss being the only two that Kid didn't think of as complete bastards.

Everybody else he knew who'd fit into that category, he'd happily stuff in a sack and leave it in the middle of the road for Grand Line traffic.

Kid wasn't one for prejudice, he preferred to hate the individual rather than waste effort on being pissed off at some group, but it was hard not to be prejudices with as many bad experiences as he'd had enforcing the almost knee jerk reaction.

The events of last year made it near impossible.

Shaking off the bad memories, Kid refocused on his surroundings.

And nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you all right?"

While Kid had been zoned out, something he realized he had been doing more and more lately, Trafalgar had gotten closer. Almost too close for comfort.

Now, barely three feet away from Kid, just far enough to be socially acceptable, Trafalgar was watching him closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Ah." Taking a step back, the man nodded. "I am sorry if I startled you. You grew rather quiet and did not respond when called."

"Nah, it's alright. I shouldn't space out like that."

He reached up to run a hand though his hair, only to stop when he remembered the gel he'd used on it, and just settled for rubbing the back of his neck.

"It may not be my place, but if something is bothering you, and you wish to speak about it, please feel free to do so."

Kid froze and blinked in confusion for a moment before rushing to respond.

"NO! I mean, no. It's nothing to do with you or anything. I'm sorry if I pissed you off or an-fuc-ah I didn't mean, shi-. Sorry, I'll just shut up now."

Fuck, he was so screwed now.

Kid waited anxiously for the man to politely dismiss him or something. Only it didn't come. What he heard instead shocked him.

Trafalgar was laughing.

With one hand pressed to his mouth, the man was attempting to muffle the laughter trying to escape him.

Trafalgar had a nice laugh, from what he could hear of it. It was soft but deep.

Kid could only stare. For just a minute, Trafalgar looked almost ten years younger.

Calmer now, but with an almost teasing glint in his eyes, Trafalgar spoke.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I've had a long night and your expression was priceless. Know that I am not offended by any means. Please speak freely. I find being able speak bluntly very refreshing after the stiff company I have to deal with on a daily basis."

Kid couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe this interview wouldn't be so bad after all.

"No problem."

They were interrupted by the sound of the elevator's doors opening.

Kid hadn't even noticed it stopping.

"Seems we've arrived."

Trafalgar stepped through the doors and Kid followed after him.

Kid looked around at his new surroundings, it was obvious they were pretty high up from the view of the windows. He hadn't paid attention to which number Trafalgar had pushed, but he was willing to bet they were at least fourteen stories up.

He could finally see a good portion of the campus. In the distance he could see the, to him, over sized sports stadium, alongside the expansive and really well kept gardens. The gardens were in full bloom and were something he admittedly found beautiful. Living so deep in the more rundown part of the city for most of his life didn't afford him much greenery. There were other buildings he could see farther off that he bet either had to do with dorms or classes.

But, overall, the view was impressive.

"Nice view."

Looking again at Trafalgar, he appeared almost lost for an instant before his expression became neutral again.

"I suppose it is."

The way Trafalgar said it made it sound like he'd never noticed himself.

"Don't get much time to look?"

A thoughtful look seemed to settle in the man's expression. He spoke slowly.

"When I am here, I am usually busy working. I've never given it much thought."

With that, he took a few steps towards Kid, stopping at his side and gazing out the large window.

"It is a nice view." The man said softly.

Kid stared at the man. The natural light gave his skin more warmth in color and softened his features. It just now fully registered with him that his interviewer was really, really good looking.

With a really nice smile.

_'Wait, what?'_

Kid felt his face heat up when he realized he'd been caught staring. In an attempt to save himself from any awkwardness, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So which office is yours?"

Kid was thankful when Trafalgar replied after only a moment's pause.

"The office we will be using is this way."

That said, Trafalgar turned and started down the hall towards the only door in that direction.

Sighing in relief, Kid followed.

Once they reached the entrance, Trafalgar drew a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door before turning the knob.

While pushing the door open, Trafalgar stepped to the side and spoke.

"Please make yourself comfortable."

Kid walked past the man and went inside, quickly taking note of the space.

It was big, which he'd pretty much expected giving it was the only room down this hall he could see. The furnishings were all dark wood, mahogany he'd guess, and the seating brown leather. Expensive, he could tell, but not very interesting. The office's shelves were stuffed with books, those expensive-looking books that were too shiny to have been read and only have the objective to give a serious impression about the place.

There weren't many other things aside from the furniture and said books but a few little figurines of stuff he didn't care about and what he'd been told by Killer were 'conversational pieces'. Kid didn't really understand but didn't care enough to give them any thought.

He heard the door close behind him and turned around.

Trafalgar nodded and adjusted the folders he was holding before speaking.

"If you would like to take a seat, we can begin."

Kid turned back to the room and walked over to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Showing a polite smile, Trafalgar made his way to the other side of the desk and seated himself.

"I hope you're comfortable, we will be here for a while, so if at any point during the interview you feel restless, please feel free to walk around."

Kid nodded and felt his earlier anxiety returning in full force.

"While I do have most of your information already from the application, I find some things don't translate well over to paper and prefer to ask certain questions in person."

Kid nodded in understanding.

"Alright."

"My first question is, what is it that you wish to study?"

_'Oh, good, an easy one.'_ Kid replied quickly. "Mechanical Engineering."

Trafalgar tilted his head. "And your reasons are?"

Kid shifted a bit and looked at his hands thinking about his answer. He wasn't used to giving personal details to people he wasn't completely familiar with. _'But Killer said to be honest.'_

Looking back up, Kid spoke.

"Well... I've always loved making things, building things. Little stuff, big stuff. Designing. Working with metal, wood, or whatever. Whether it's taking something apart to figure out how it works or to improve it. Making things from scratch just to see what I can do. I love it."

Trafalgar smiled slightly and nodded in appreciation.

"It is good to pursue what one is passionate about, which I can certainly see that you are. Should you achieve this and complete your studies, what are your plans to utilize your diploma?"

"I'd like to use it to start a business, open a factory, maybe a few other things."

The man was quiet for a moment before speaking. "In engineering there are many paths to take, all demand quite a bit of devotion and time. Which branch are you thinking of studying?"

"Manufacturing and Production."

At this, Trafalgar raised an eyebrow. "Both? And at the same time?"

Kid nodded.

His interviewer fell silent again and gave him a considering look.

"That's quite a lot to take on at once. Both are wide branches of study and allow little room for error. You would have to dedicate yourself very seriously to your studies. Passion can take you far but you will still face many challenges that only real dedication will enable you to overcome. Are you up to it?"

Instead of just answering without any thought that yes, of course, he was, Kid was silent for a few seconds.

"Honestly? If you had asked me that less than two years ago, I would have said hell no. But shit happened and things changed. What I thought I wanted changed. I want more than I thought I could have. But I know in order to get what I want I'll have work for it, harder than I've worked for anything in my life. Am I up to it? I'll have to be."

There was a pause before Trafalgar spoke. "Your ambition is admirable. A trait I greatly value. And if I could give you this scholarship, I would."

Kid felt his heart stop. "What? What do you mean?"

"Mr. Eustass, I can tell you are a smart young man, aware of the world and how it works."

"...Your point?"

Trafalgar straightened up in his chair before leaning back more comfortably and intertwined his fingers.

"This scholarship is for those of outstanding academic achievements, as most scholarships are. I can plainly see your worth, that you are ambitious, willing to commit to a goal and obtain it, clever, and level headed. However, characteristics such as these do not carry well onto paper."

The man reached out to the folders that Kid had, for a moment, forgotten. Pulling them closer to himself, Trafalgar flipped one open to a seemingly random page. From this angle Kid couldn't see much, but he had a damn good guess what was on it.

"Throughout your high school career you showed no notable scholastic inclinations. You passed, but barely. Up until a year ago, you displayed not even so much as a fleeting interest in furthering your education. Again, on paper, hardly what one would call a justifiable investment, so to speak."

Kid clenched his fists, focusing his eyes on his hands, watching his nails dig into the flesh of his palms. Speaking through gritted teeth, he said.

"Well, it seems you had everything you needed for your decision. So why the fuck am I here?"

He bit out the last part. But his question was met with only silence, causing Kid to look up. He tensed at what he saw.

Trafalgar was leaning forward on the desk, hands clasped together and his eyes burning straight into Kid's own.

"You are here... Because I have seen something worthwhile, that I am not eager to see go to waste."

There was another moment of silence in which something clicked in Kid's mind..

"Who are you?"

At this, Trafalgar raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kid growled. He wasn't in the mood for the guy's witty bullshit, his nerves had been grated on all day and whatever this guy was pulling, Kid wasn't going to put up with it.

"You're no damn teacher, I don't care how rich this school is, you don't get clothes like that on some teacher's salary. You're too uppercrust to be some faculty member. And I'll _eat_ that fucking folder if you're the principal. Now, _who the fuck are you_?!"

The bastard smirked. "You're very perceptive. I am the one providing the funding for this scholarship."

Kid didn't get what was going on, but he knew that if this guy was the one dealing out the cash for this thing then he was loaded... It also made sense why he was here, to an extent.

"Still don't see why the fuck you called me here."

If he really was the one backing the scholarship, then he probably had a say in who got it. Trafalgar had already made things clear about Kid's less than stellar record, so why drag him all the way out here for nothing?

"I wish to make you an offer."

Kid felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn't see where exactly this was going but he had a bad feeling about it.

"...What kind of offer?"

"It entails that I pay in full for your education, living expenses, and any other needs in exchange for your companionship. Which would include, but not be limited to, sex."

* * *

Cliffhangerrrr. :D -dodges the brick this time- Nyanya! -slips on banana peel- TAT

MWA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! All of you thought this was just going to be your average School!fic didn't you? **But homie don't play that!** (Those who get the reference are fucking beautiful) Nyahahahaha you will find that in my stories that things are never entirely as they seem. Mai-chan IS my mentor after all. XD

Also, today, Feb 3rd, is the birthday of two amazing people from the OP community! :D Amaitsumi and Xiggymatsu! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -throws confetti- You would know of Amai-sama for her wonderful translations over on tumblr and Xiggy-sama for her awesome stories! (Fan of Crocodile Hunter myself.) GO FORTH! Spam their tumblrs with well wishes! :D

As for the Shout Outs:  
Aerle, Mah-BlackberrehSoS, TheAnalei, The Blond Beagle, robotsftw232, Shining Heart of Thunderclan, xXNightly RainXx, .log, Rumu, and 26 And guest reviewers, Angelmon and VampireFromPluto. :D

To think I'd get so many reviewers, and most of them accomplished writers.. TAT -falls into lake of feels- TWELVE. Twelve beautiful reviews. TnT I never dreamed I'd get that many for my first chapter, much less in the span of less than three weeks. To all who reviewed the first chapter. I have no words but these: I fucking love you. Thank you and good night. ;D

If you see any typos or mistakes, tell me so I can bludgeon them to death with my laptop. Have a great day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**-Fireworks launch into the sky- WELCOME BACK! Tonight you finally get to have the juicy stuff you've been waiting for! Many questions shall be answered! And many more shall be asked...**

**I once again apologize for the delay, I hope this makes up for the wait. Now! Onwards to the story!**

**-lights another firework and watches it go- So pretty.. -falls into an oddly placed pitfall while not paying attention-...**

**Mai-chan, my lovely beta and muse in all things? Disclaimor please.**

_I think it's 'disclaimer', you know._

**ack!**

_Either way, see the fireworks? Luna had to steal them because she spent the money for them on a Kid figurine and didn't have more. If she owned One Piece, she would've had it, so no, she doesn't own it and, as the fireworks prove, doesn't make any money out of this._

* * *

_'What... the fuck?'_

The only sound Kid could hear was the ticking of some damn clock in the room and his own breathing. He had to repeat what he had heard in his head, more than once, to completely register its meaning.

Kid clenched his fists so tight he heard his knuckles pop and he could feel his shoulders shaking from the building rage.

This couldn't be happening to him. All the work he had put into everything. This is what it amounted to? Being treated like a sex toy by some rich fuck?!

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Kid didn't remember getting to his feet or throwing himself towards the desk to glare at the man behind it. All he knew was that he was suddenly towering over Trafalgar with his fists slammed against the desk's surface.

"You fucking called me here, made me think I actually had a fucking shot, and you pull this shit?! Is this some fucking _joke_ to you, you piece of shit?! I didn't work my ass off for this! To be treated like some money grubbing slut by some rich cunt who thinks he can just buy me!"

"You have mistaken my intentions, Eustass-ya. There is no need to be angry."

Kid paused. _'What the fuck does he mean by 'mistaken his intentions'?'_

"Looks pretty fucking clear to me!"

Trafalgar unexpectedly rose from his seat and began to make his way around the desk.

"Then you are not looking close enough. As I said before, you are a perceptive young man. I ask that you turn that intelligence towards the matter at hand and listen more carefully."

Kid was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the man's slow approach towards him. It made him feel cornered, a feeling he'd never liked.

"Tch. As far as I know you were just saying all that to make things easier."

Kid tensed up when the man was only a few steps away and was thankful when he stopped a decent distance from him.

"It is not my intention to insult nor insinuate anything about your 'lack of character'. Rather, your strength of character is what has led me to make such an offer. All I ask of you, in this moment, is to hear me out."

Trafalgar moved almost languidly to the second chair next to the one Kid had sat in before.

After turning the chair slightly towards Kid, he seated himself.

"I find extended conversation best done in comfortable conditions of equal standing, however you are of course free to do as you wish."

Kid felt more and more alienated by the situation. On the one hand, what this guy was offering seriously pissed him off. But the way the man was handling the whole thing put Kid off, he just wasn't used to people being so damn polite, much less to him. He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with it either. Kid really wanted to either punch the man or storm out, but the curiosity about what the hell was going on in the man's head was not making it as easy as it should be.

There was no way in fuck he was going to accept something like this, but he couldn't stop from wondering what the hell made Trafalgar even make the offer in the first damn place.

Kid stood there for a second in silence before he finally decided to at least try and get a glimpse at what this jackass was thinking. Stomping over to his chair and jerking it around to face the man, he all but threw himself into it.

Crossing his arms while still glaring, Kid snapped.

"Talk."

"Thank you. First, would you mind repeating my offer?"

Kid started to get riled up again at the thought of it.

"You wanna make me your fucking boytoy or something and pay me for it."

"Wrong."

Kid scowled and tensed, ready to stand again. "What do you mean 'wrong'?!"

"You weren't listening."

"I heard what you fucking said!"

"But you weren't listening. There is a vast difference between 'hearing' and 'listening'. What I said was, 'that I will pay in full for your education, living expenses, and any other needs in exchange for your companionship. Which would _include_, but _not be limited to_, sex.' Now. What do you take from that statement?"

He was quiet for a little while before answering, he knew now that the man wasn't looking for what Kid thought to be the obvious answer. So Kid thought about it. Then blinked as he realized what Trafalgar was looking for.

"...You… want something... besides sex?"

"Exactly."

He frowned. "What the hell else could you want from me?"

"'What' indeed." Trafalgar settled further back into his chair while idly tapping his fingertips lightly on the armrests.

"Tell me, Eustass-ya, what do you know about me?" The man asked out of the blue.

Kid shifted a bit at the odd question. "Nothing really. You're my interviewer, you're rich, and you're apparently the one in charge of the scholarship. Not much else."

"Fair enough." Trafalgar conceded. "I am the CEO of one of the world's oldest and most powerful medical companies as well as board member and a primary benefactor of this school, to name but a few of my credentials."

Kid started to feel a bit more anxious. _'Just how rich is this guy?'_

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Cause so far I'm not fucking_ impressed_."

"You would be one of the few. Another thing that _does_ impress me." The man chuckled. "But no, my bringing this to light has nothing to do with impressions but with facts."

"And? What about it?" Kid waited impatiently for the man to say more.

"As one with the influence I have, I could help you do much better than the scholarship. The scholarship is only good for two years of education and board at this school. All study supplies and living expenses would have to be paid for out of pocket. It is not much, but it is normally the only way for the less privileged to enter this establishment."

Kid was quiet for a moment. He'd known all that, of course. Knew that even if by some off chance he actually got the scholarship, he would have to pay a shitload of money just to buy the materials needed to study there. Not to mention the cost to commute from his neighborhood, cause like fuck he was staying in some dorm surrounded by pieces of shit with too much of mommy and daddy's money and not enough damn sense.

Kid blinked as he caught one detail of what Trafalgar had said.

"Normally?"

Trafalgar smiled. "You are listening. Good."

Kid rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms. "Just keep going."

His legs were already starting to bounce a little at having to sit still for so long. _'This guy better not take much longer.'_

Trafalgar tilted his head slightly while looking at Kid, before he blinked and started speaking again.

"As I said, _normally_ the only way for one to enter, without paying the tuition in full, is via scholarship. However, there is another way, though far more rare and much harder to obtain."

_'This is the first time I've heard of it.'_ Kid thought with a frown.

"I doubt you will have heard of it, as it is not an opportunity one can simply attempt to take advantage of. To be enrolled without a scholarship or the proper finances, one first needs a benefactor of high standing. By 'high standing', I am _not_ including just anyone of substantial wealth. Their background must be 'of note' to put it delicately, have great influence beyond what money could give, and first and foremost-" Trafalgar paused to ensure he had Kid's attention. "Be a member of the school board."

What the man had said about his 'credentials' not being for impressions suddenly made sense to Kid.

"When I say it is rare, I mean to say that only two students in the last decade have been admitted into this school in this way."

Unconsciously Kid began tapping his heel in thought. _'So basically it's less like just winning the lottery and more like hitting the fucking jackpot.'_

"What I am offering, Eustass-ya, is even more than that."

He stopped tapping his foot and shot a sharp look at Trafalgar. _'What the fuck else can he be trying to offer me?!'_

Trafalgar brought his hands together and idly tugged at the hem of one glove.

"What I am offering in detail is that I will pay in full for tuition, classes of your choice, study materials required, living expenses, provide for health care and housing, all free of monetary interest for a time span of five years. After which, a high ranking job position of your choice of occupation will be secured."

For a few moments, nothing but the small sounds of breathing and the ticks of a clock filled the room.

The full impact of what Trafalgar was offering suddenly hit Kid like a avalanche.

_'I'd be set for fucking life...' _Kid felt a little light headed for a moment._ 'But why the fuck would he offer something like this to me?'_

"Why me? Why all this just to get me? There's no way in hell someone like you would be this hard up. You're loaded, obviously got connections, and you're more than easy on the eyes, so I don't get it."

"Thank you."

Kid frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"For your compliment on my appearance. It is appreciated." Trafalgar smiled almost teasingly.

Kid felt his face start to get warm and shifted in discomfort. "Shut up. And you didn't answer my question."

"Very well. As you yourself stated, I am very well off, high in status, and am 'more than easy on the eyes'." Trafalgar paused to smirk at him. Kid scowled, but unfortunately it didn't cover up the fact his face was redder than it should be. "And many tend to... over appreciate this little fact."

Kid snorted. _'Little fact my ass.'_ He then winced at that unintentionally accurate thought.

Trafalgar continued. "This makes venturing into any sort of long term companionship... _tenuous_ at best."

Kid could understand that on some levels. Parasites came in all kinds in this world, but they especially tended to multiply when money was involved.

"Still don't see what that has to do with me."

The man watched him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Eustass-ya, tell me what you believe I am making this offer in trade for."

"Sex and, I don't know, someone who won't screw you over I guess?"

"Yes and no."

Kid frowned and decided to wait for him to spit it out.

"I do want someone whose loyalty to me is secured. But I am not looking for a whore. If I merely wished for a toy, any escort service would do. And would be far more cost efficient at that."

Trafalgar made direct eye contact with him and held it.

"Rest assured that, should you accept, you would not under _any_ circumstances be treated as some common harlot."

Trafalgar rose from his seat and crossed the small distance between them.

Kid tensed at how close the man was to him.

The only thing stopping Kid from standing up to keep Trafalgar from towering over him was how close the two would be. Kid was about to snap at the man about personal space when he did something the redhead hadn't expected.

Trafalgar dropped to one knee and knelt at his feet, placing a hand on Kid's unoccupied armrest to keep himself steady and he leaned closer.

Kid could feel the weight of the man's body against his legs and almost unconsciously tried to pull away when he felt something touch his face. The redhead jolted when he realized it was Trafalgar's hand, or at least his fingertips, resting lightly on his cheek.

When Kid remained frozen in place, Trafalgar seemed to take that as a sign and proceeded to cup the younger man's cheek in the palm of his hand. The redhead waited with more than a little anxiety for the man to try something, but the hand didn't move. It just rested there.

"You, Eustass-ya, are to be my exclusive lover."

* * *

Kid sat on the curb and waited until a silver charger came into view. When it stopped in front of him, he stood before leaning over and opening the already unlocked door. Climbing in, he turned to look at Killer, who raised a few fingers from the steering wheel in greeting.

He slammed the car door shut without saying anything.

"How'd it go?"

Keeping quiet for a moment, he thought back to how the interview had ended, with Trafalgar asking him to give his offer some thought and walked Kid to the entrance. He'd been thinking about how to tell Killer what had happened before he'd settled on something.

"They still have a few others to interview, so I won't know for awhile." Basically, lying to him.

The last thing Kid wanted was to cause trouble. He knew Killer would react badly and possibly try and sue Trafalgar, but if the guy was half as connected and rich as Kid thought then nothing good would come of it and could cost Killer his career. It was just his word against Trafalgar's.

Kid knew how it would go.

Killer nodded in understanding. "It's to be expected, don't let it worry you. They must be at least a bit interested to have contacted you."

Kid shifted slightly. "What if it's too much risk?"

Tilting his head slightly, Killer misunderstood the question and spoke. "They'd be fools to disregard such an opportunity."

Fingering the business card in his pocket, Kid nodded. "Yeah... I guess they would."

* * *

The smell of roasted garlic filled the room and that of carefully grilled beef wafted through the apartment in a mouthwatering combination.

And one Eustass Kid was cursing up a storm.

"We regret to inform you that we have no vacancies for a man of your talent Mr. Eustass!" Kid proclaimed in a sickly sweet, obviously mocking voice.

He proceeded to mash the cooked and skinned whole potatoes in the large cooking bowl while continuing his rant.

"Our establishment expresses our sincerest apologies that we are unable to accept your application Mr. Eustass!" He deepened his tone and evened out his accent in a mock authoritative voice.

Once he'd finally mashed the potatoes into mush, he viciously threw some seasonings into the bowl and stirred in some melted butter before shoving the bowl into the microwave, slamming the door shut to heat up the contents.

"Why the fuck not?! What the fuck's wrong with _ME?!_ If anything, they should be fucking grateful that I even _thought_ about applying to their shitty fucking schools!"

How could he be rejected by another three schools? And these three specifically having just been picked as an afterthought because of their exceedingly low requirements and standards. Killer had even said to just forget them but Kid had went ahead anyway as he wanted to apply to as many as he could in case he didn't get accepted into any of the schools he wanted.

_'Not that it matters anymore.'_ At that thought, Kid felt his temper spike again. With a lack of anything or anyone to beat to a pulp at hand, and not in the mood to work on one of the things on his always growing list of to-do's, he decided to work on something else that he usually did in stressful circumstances.

He cooked.

Being able to use his hands, control and create whatever he wanted, and have it appreciated by others when finished, was very therapeutic.

With that in mind, he went to the fridge and dug out the pork loin he'd gotten the other day. One of the store owners had gotten it as a late birthday gift for him. He had decided to slice it up, season it, and throw it in the crockpot to slowly cook for the next twenty-four hours.

_'Why the fuck wouldn't they accept me?! My grades and test scores are way above some shitty school like theirs! They should be falling over themselves with fucking offers!'_

He viciously sliced the pork with a finely sharpened butcher knife, feeling vindicated with each cut and incision he made, occasionally switching the blade to rub a mix of prepared seasonings into the meat.

"After everything I've fucking done to get a better life for this shit?! _Fuck!_" The last exclamation was made in reaction to the now bleeding gash along his left thumb, just above the knuckle.

Being so pissed off had made him lose focus on his task and he had stupidly left his thumb in the path of the blade. Now there was a deep cut from a knife he'd just been using to mutilate the raw meat.

_'Fucking perfect.' _

* * *

Kid sat there, scowling as he watched Wire finish the stitching. He had thought the other man was going to hit him with the cell phone he still clutched in his hand when Kid had answered the door after calling Wire over.

Wire had spent the last half hour sterilizing, numbing, and stitching shut the gash in his thumb.

Watching the needle push through the skin to repeat the same pattern on the other side in order to pull the parted pieces of flesh back together was both interesting and boring at the same time.

The morbidity of it always fascinated Kid, but the time it took always left him wanting to yawn. Some doctors in the past had found this reaction extremely off-putting for some reason.

"There. Don't move it too much for the next couple of days and come to me in a day or so to have it cleaned again. I'll remove the stitches in a week and a half." Wire's voice rumbled gruffly.

"Got it." This wasn't by far the first time he'd gotten hurt in some way, so he knew the routine. And as much as Kid wanted to say he could take care of it himself until he needed the stitches removed, he really didn't want Wire to retaliate by doing something drastic.

Like, say, cuffing Kid to his own bed and sedating him until the stitches were ready to come out.

Kid couldn't say it would be the first time.

After packing up his kit, Wire stood and turned to look at the meat Kid had been preparing.

Kid saw where the dark haired man was looking and spoke. "I finished it anyway, just need to cut up some potatoes and stuff, throw it into some beef stock, and toss it all into the crock."

Wire nodded. "I can handle that."

He sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with the man. "Fine."

They got things going and, when Wire had set the timer and temperature for the crock, Kid started to heat up some of the things he'd already made for the other man to take with him.

The potatoes had to be stirred once again before reheating and the rest was put onto separate plates to be microwaved as well. They then loaded the dishes, along with silverware, onto a large tray to be carried more easily.

At the door, Wire turned and looked at Kid. "I don't know what had you so riled, but I do know you'll figure things out. You always do. But if you need to talk, or just vent, you know where to find us."

Kid nodded in thanks and watched Wire leave, ducking his head to avoid running into the door's frame.

He sighed after hearing the older man's fading footsteps and went back to the kitchen to put up a few last seasonings and throw some used utensils into the sink to be washed tomorrow.

* * *

Once he'd finished wiping down the counters, Kid leaned against them for a moment to relax. He made the mistake of looking over to the table and felt his blood boil again.

Three envelopes were just laying there innocently, like they hadn't just delivered potentially crushing blows to his future.

He stomped over to the worthless pieces of paper, snatched them up and began a very satisfying session of ripping them to tiny pieces. Cursing the letters, the people who sent them, and the whole world that seemed to be against him.

_'Why is this happening?'_ He thought almost brokenly.

Having taken out his remaining anger on the letters, Kid just felt tired.

Throwing the shredded bits of paper into the trash when he passed it, he walked wearily to his room, just wanting to go to sleep and not have to think about anything.

About how his life was going nowhere.

He practically threw himself onto the bed, letting his legs just hang off it. Kid hadn't been wearing a shirt or shoes, and he'd only slipped on some sweatpants this morning, so he didn't have to change.

Kid just laid there, face buried in the covers and contemplated just staying like that. But he knew he'd end up with a messed up back if he did.

Sighing, he raised his head up and crawled fully onto and up the bed to lie properly with his head on the pillows. He thought about putting a tie or some clips in his hair to prevent it from tangling the next day but decided to say fuck it.

Laying on his back, Kid closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After what was most likely only a few minutes, he opened them again to stare at the ceiling.

_'Should probably dust tomorrow.'_ He thought halfheartedly.

Kid turned his head to look at the rest of his room.

He'd lived here for years, so there was a fair amount of clutter. Piles of scrap metal he'd gathered for various reasons. Tools here and there. A table covered in everything from tools to small pieces of metal, and from books to fabrics. He frowned and reminded himself to organize and straighten things up tomorrow.

Sighing again, Kid turned over onto his side to look at the other side of his room. Pretty much the same; tools, books, knickknacks, and the small table placed next to his bed as a night stand.

He stared at the lamp. _'I really do need to dust.'_

With all the studying he'd been doing, he hadn't had the time.

_'Looks like that won't be a problem anymore.'_

He tiredly dropped his gaze and tried to close his eyes to sleep when he saw a white shape lying on the surface of the small table.

It was a business card.

Trafalgar's card.

He remembered the dark haired man giving it to him before Kid left, asking him to call when he'd reached a decision. Kid had taken it just to get the man off his back. He'd meant to throw it away as soon as he got home but...

He hadn't.

It'd been over a week since then.

Kid reached for the card and held it above his face to stare at it.

On one side was some weird smiley face that looked like it'd been crossed with a sign for a virus. Underneath that there was a number to reach a receptionist or something. He ignored it and turned the card over, revealing a scrawled cell phone number that Trafalgar had written.

He shut his eyes for a long moment.

Kid had worked hard. Done everything he could to not only achieve a better life, but to make everyone proud of him. To show them that they could not only try for something better but actually get there.

If Kid failed, he wouldn't just lose his chance, he'd fail everyone else too. They'd believe that the lot they'd been dealt in life was the only thing left to them. That they had to make do, that things would never get better than how they were. That they had nothing to look forward to.

He couldn't let that happen.

Even if it cost him his dignity.

Kid reached for his phone on the nightstand and dialed.

It rang a few times before it was answered by a deep smooth voice.

"...It's me." Kid waited for a moment but was met by silence.

_'Wait, what if he doesn't recognize my voice?'_ He tried again. "Uhm Eustass Kid?"

Trafalgar finally spoke. "I know, I am just happy to hear from you."

_'Well, at least he isn't being smug.'_ Kid thought.

"Have you reached a decision?"

His throat suddenly felt thick, so he cleared it before answering.

"Yes... Yes, I have."

* * *

Another slight twist. ;D Thought Law was just in it for the booty didn't cha?! Nyahahaha! Oooooh I have so much fun in store for this story. :D I hope you will all continue to stick by me for the ride!... Despite the long periods between updates. TnT Sorry about that. I've taken up rp'ing on tumblr as Bellamy and have made a lot of awesome friends! :D I highly recommend dropping by their blogs! piratelorddoflamingo, theflamingosgator, yankoshanks, and into-the-firestorm (also known as our very own Mah-blackberrehSoS)!

And as for all you beautiful people who have stuck around and even given me such kind words for my work, thank you. Thank you so much! You all seriously have no idea what it means to me. 32 REVIEWS FOR ONLY MY FIRST TWO CHAPTERS?! YOU GLORIOUS PEOPLE!

Shoutouts:

pinkcarnation09, loogoo, Laptop Newbie, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, The Blonde Beagle, Sara, Angelmon, Mah-BlackberrehSoS, piopio meme, snoopypompom, viv-heart, .log, xXNightly RainXx , Loana, PricklyCacti, robotsftw232, Aerle, Anon Reader, Wakahisa D. Manami, and TheAnalei

You are all magnificent beings! -bows to you all on hands and knees-

For future readers and current! I say again that NO REVIEW IS TOO SMALL OR INSIGNIFICANT! I love each and every one greatly! Whether it's a long monster dissecting my writing or making predictions or offering ideas, or just one little sentence saying that you enjoyed my story. Not a single one is too small! And I will do my best to answer any and all reviews if questions are asked! No guarantee that I'll satisfy your curiosity though. But then again there's no guarantee that I won't. ;)

Look forward to seeing you all next chapter! Hopefully sooner than it took this one...

Buh-bye! -waves-


End file.
